Naruto: The Changeling Prince
by Roanes Steel
Summary: Promises have power, and one promise made centuries ago affect the life of a newborn as he his taken by one of The Fair Folk. Now join his life as he grows up in a different world, only to be sent back for experience. Watch out world, Naruto is a changeling now. Naruto/World of Darkness: Changeling: The Lost crossover. Naruto will be getting into some M-rated stuff so be warned
1. Chapter 1

**{So there I was, digging through my old shit and lo and behold I find a book. What book, World of Darkness manual for Changeling: The Lost. A great old game, I used to play with friend so I thought to myself, Naruto would kick ass as a Changeling. Strap yourself in and remember readers, watch out what you promise people, some of them may hold you to them to the letter.}**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the World of Darkness series. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and White Wolf Game Studio respectively.**

Speech, "Promises, Promises."

Thoughts, _'Promises, Promises.'_

Jutsu and Changeling Contracts, Promises, Promises

The Fae or Tailed Beasts Speech,** "Promises, Promises"**

The Fae or Tailed Beast Thoughts, _**'Promises, Promises'**_

Tailed Beast Jutsu,**Promises, Promises**

"**At the beginning of the so called ninja era, shortly after the two great clans had started fighting each other for stupid reasons I found a clan that had beautiful red hair and I wished that I could have one for my own. So I approached the leader in a nice civil way through the hedge he had near his home."**

The woman speaking took a breath as she stared down at the bundle in her arms with a few tuffs of red hair with just a few strands of blond in it, which caused her to scowl before she smiled and cooed at the bundle when it cried which cause it to giggle melodiously. She gave it a warm smile as she continued her tale.

"**We met in his parlor, his family scared stiff at my appearance but they knew better than to attack, the others who littered their garden were clear proof of why it was a bad idea. So I made him make me a promise, 'I will not take one now or even anytime soon after your youngest has died, but one day, if and when one of yours with beautiful red hair takes on a spouse of blonde, I will have that child. Do you promise me this?' I asked as I extend the scaled arms of my form at the time. The man glared at me, a weak one no less, and he said. 'I promise.' I smiled, his three children shrieking in fear while I made my out and back through the hedge to my kingdom, waiting and waiting for it to happen."**

The woman stopped again as she reached a door seemingly built into a hedge maze which she opened with a tap as it opened to reveal a large castle on the other end, a large forest filled with a menagerie of creatures and the people working her garden and rivers stopped as they called out, "Welcome home mistress!" She smiled softly as she ignored them and their gossip; she had to take care of her new pet. She bounced the bundle some before it burped and she continued her story.

"**That was when I felt it, the pull of my promise being complete on his end so I held in my excitement as I made my way to the hedge nearest to my prize. I watched as that nine tailed fox destroyed a human city and laughed when they tried to stop it and failed. It was when I saw the one who completed the promise on a toad that I knew I was in the right place. I watch as he and the man's decedent stopped the fox while death separated the beast, sealing half in into the blonde and half into you, my pet."**

The woman stopped as she opened a doorway to the castle stairwell before heading to the top floor, where her and her newest and most favorite pet would stay. She heard the bundle yawn and smiled at it again before continuing her story.

"**I walked out before death left and told him of the promise, and wouldn't you know it he felt sorry for them and allowed the man to live. I walked to the descendent as she clung to you, it was easy to take you and I still remember how she called your name as we headed to the hedge. 'Naruto! Naruto! Where are you taking my baby?' She cried and I laughed as I feed you while I called back, 'He was promised to me, so he was never yours to begin with. Blame your choice of husband.' That brings us to now."**

The woman smiled as she opened the door with the items she heard human babies needed and liked to have while she set the bundle in the crib before unwrapping it, revealing a blue eyed whisker faced baby that smiled and giggled at the woman. She smiled back and let him hold her finger while a few servants who know what to do with babies came in and began to prepare for it, which was their job unless she wanted to do it. She passed by a mirror after the child fell asleep but before she could look into it one of her servants called out to her, "Mistress, what is your baby's name?" She stopped before she smiled back at them, **"Call my baby Naruto. Just remember that if he's hurt when I come back, your lives are over."**

The servants nodded as they set about to their work allowing the woman to gaze herself over in the full body mirror. She wore a long red silk dress with no sleeves. She had ruby slippers on her feet with scarlet stockings leading up to her knees if you could see them. Her outfit was finished with long crimson silk gloves that reached her elbow, but that was all that looked like a human on her. The rest of her was covered in midnight black fur that took the form of fox like shape with her eyes being little blue dots that matched the baby's own eyes to a T. This similarity made her smile and think to herself, that maybe that would be a good position for her favorite pet. She nodded to herself as she left the room, _**'Yes that is what Naruto shall be, his position will be as my son. Oh I can't wait until he grows to speak, calling me momma like he was my own. I love it.'**_

With a glance down the hall to her 'son's' room the woman entered her own as she approached the large bed that made up the entire center of the room. The bed was covered in various furs of to many animals to identify and the woman just crawled into it as she got ready to sleep, her clothing getting off of her and heading to the rack it stayed on when she wasn't wearing it. She smiled at the memory of the baby's hair; it was her very favorite shade of red. She fell asleep as the name plate of the door shone, "The midnight fox queen." That is who this woman was, a Faerie creature that preferred to be a black fox. This was her kingdom in the twilight of Arcadia, and now it was complete since she had her new son, Naruto.

**{There we go, finished and done with. This is just the beginning and I think it came out pretty well, what about you? Anyway, Enjoy Life Readers, and remember to watch out what you promise people.}**


	2. A peek into Arcadia, Training a Prince

**{It official, I get to keep living where I am now, so I will celebrate by giving you guys the next chapter of this story. I feel like you guys might like it, but I might be wrong. Oh and each branch of changelings get their own paragraph so they will be a little longer than normal. Oh well, I promised you guys a chapter, so here it is. I gotta keep my promise after all. Relax about the first half of the chapter, its only here for this one.}**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the World of Darkness series. They are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and White Wolf Game Studio respectively.**

Speech, "Promises, Promises."

Thoughts, _'Promises, Promises.'_

Jutsu and Changeling Contracts,** Promises, Promises**

The Fae or Tailed Beasts Speech,** "Promises, Promises"**

The Fae or Tailed Beast Thoughts, _**'Promises, Promises'**_

Tailed Beast Jutsu, **Promises, Promises**

If one was to go to the old house with the hedge maze behind it that looks like its seen better days than you will find treasures for sale that you think would belong in a story. A gleaming black katana with a fox motif on the handle that looks to be made of an unnatural medal that draws in the light from the moon like it belongs to it. The strange outfit that sits behind a glass case that looks to be made of silk, fur and leather with splashes of metal that all fits together in an almost artistic way. However the main reason people come is to hear a story told by an old man with a kind face that always has a splash of mischief in it. That is what brought you here after all, the legend he tells.

"If you're here than you must have been told about the woman who took a little baby, and this snippet of the tale made you want to know more. You wanted to know about the changeling prince and his legend." The man says as you nod before sitting down and listening intently. "Very well I guess I'll tell you the story …

If you wanted a word that could be used to describe the young fox prince in a word, the changelings that work for his mother have often said, "Bright." No matter how bad the mistress mood was, if he appears his red fox ears high on his head and his tail wrapped around his waist like a belt, all her sour mood bleeds away as she goes to fawn over her 'son'. Believe it or not he has even saved a few lives by just walking in a room, so great was his sway of her. That is not the only reason for the description however; as the boy talks to every changeling he can, regardless of their seeming, their job for the mistress.

He spoke to the Beasts as they leave and return from their jobs, drawing smiles and getting them exited for what they do with his way of viewing things. The Broadback find their loads easier to carry after a chat with the prince. The Hunterheart go that extra mile to find their prey, eager to prove that the prince was not wrong in believing them to be great. The Runnerswift find new and exciting was to scout through the ever-changing forest around the castle. The Skitterskulk find was to use their new insect abilities that make them feel less like oddities and more like unique members of society. The Steepscramblers find new ways to get to the high place they thrive in, and when they get there they find ways to go higher to find the new things they have never seen before. The Swimmerskin find ways to go through the water that they never thought of, even making parts of their most annoying tasks fun with the prince's ideas. The Venombite no longer feel afraid of their poisonous new powers and instead find ways to use them that they were too afraid to do before. And even the Windwing find the skies a much more open place, their fears of falling replaced by the wonderful joy of feeling the wind race past them.

He spoke to the Darklings even though he is nearly asleep. The Antiquarian find the tomes and objects they hang around more interesting, the books hold more than just words, they hold wonderful stories that people should know and the old rust covered box may have once been a wonderful thing of beauty that a queen would have used. The Graveweight feel more at home with the dead after meeting someone who has so much life in them, the fact he doesn't mind the rot is also a plus. The Leechfinger don't mind the crawling feeling they get from their job after a talk with him, the way the prince complements them for a job well done makes the job bearable. The Mirrorskin don't mind being nearly invisible now that they know that at least they aren't completely gone and that they have someone who can see them, and doesn't care how they look when he does. The Tunnelgrub find that they much more willing to go through the tight places they avoided before, their prince has a way of viewing the world that makes them want to explore it more.

He always found the Elementals no matter what they do and the changelings like it that way. The Airtouched find the wind fresher after that, and don't mind the way he smile when they flow through his bed room as they dust with their power before slipping out through a crack in the wall. The Earthbones no longer mind they work they do moving mountains of earth; the way he cheers at the displays he sees always makes the job more rewarding. The Fireheart always loved when he explored the castle after dark, it made many of their days brighter when he thanked them for their hard work. The Manikin loved it when he walked into their workshop for one reason or another; they always felt more human despite being made of metal and clockwork. The Snowskin didn't mind when he walked into the freezer to play in the snow with them, and many of them loved it when he started snowball fights in there. The Waterborn loved their lives as garden hoses with the prince around to laugh as he ran through the sprays, he was especially loved for how he took away the mistress wrath at his wet clothes with his laugher and smiles. The Woodblood may see him the least but even the tree folk loved their prince, the way he appreciated how they shaded the place he lay in the yard brought many smiles to their gnarled faces.

The Fairest by far spent the most time with the prince, and they were that much happier because of it. The Bright Ones have many great times just staying up late and watching and listening to the prince read, it makes their work as lamps all the greater and especially more tolerable. The Dancers love when the prince decides to see their shows, the way he claps even makes the mistress clap if she sees him do it and makes their lives and shows that much better. The Draconic don't mind the prince when he's in the room, but the way he makes them feel so calm has made a few distrusting of him and yet they always look forward to when he comes by again. The Flowering had a blast when the prince came through the garden, he was excellent company and even tried to help out with the flowers when he was there, it made many smile when he claimed that he wished he could make flowers bloom like they could. The Muse had many times wondered if he was one of them with the way he came up with ideas, the way he spoke and smiled as he described how he would work on his little projects had given them many new ideas of their own and they loved him for it.

The Ogres may not have liked to admit it but even they like the little boy too much to hurt, which means a lot coming from one of them. The Cyclopean like how he doesn't mind their appearance; it makes some smile in a way that would scar those of weaker minds for life. The Farwalker have many fun days, despite their unwillingness to admit it, evading the young prince when he tries to find them … a few even let themselves get caught just to see him smile at his achievement. The Gargantuan have field days walking around in their giant sizes and seeing him try to catch them and climb them, it is even funny at how he laughs when he gets to the top of their heads, only to cling to them and ask if they can help him down. The Gristlegrinders really are conflicted about their stance on the prince, sometimes they think he's cute enough to eat and really want to, but other times they think that without him their life would be really bleak and bloody. The Stonebones like their times with the prince, how they play hide and seek with him when he goes to the mountain areas of the mistress's kingdom and how he giggle when they let themselves be found or how he thinks that an old looking rock is one of them. The Water-Dwellers like it when he swims with them in the lake, how they play so many different games before he swims to shore and thanks them for their time, and sometimes in rare circumstances a few have saved the prince from drowning. It makes all their monstrous lives a little better with the prince around.

The Wizened were the same as the rest on their feelings about the prince, even the oldest and bitterest of them could not deny that the prince was a joyful child, even if was a brat at times. The Artists held a special place for their prince, he was great when they were tasked with painting him and he had a way of complementing them and their work that just made them smile. The Brewers loved the kid, they had caught him trying to get into their stuff but couldn't stay mad with how he described the drinks and potions they put their hearts into. The Chatelaine may have the most trouble with the prince, but that does not mean that they like him any less, though they wish he would listen when they told him about manners and etiquette. The Chirurgeon wish that they didn't need to see him as much as they did, but they loved how he was a good little patient with such nice words for the doctors and nurses. The Oracles had a difficult relationship with their prince, a few had seen what was to come for him and really didn't like it, but they more loved the way that he pretended to be one of them and smiled their way when they did their magic. The Smiths were amazed at the princes skill with their crafts, and they loved him all the more for it, but they wished that he didn't hurt himself with them regardless of if it was an accident or not. The Soldiers were amazed with the prince's stamina when he joined in their training, and some of them are jealous for the same reason, but they all appreciate how much work he puts into their exercises. The Woodwalker had nice relationships with the prince as well, he always tried his hardest not to disturb their sanctuaries in the forest when he visited and apologized when he did something to upset it.

All in all, the kingdom of the midnight fox queen was the best in Arcadia because of the life of one new changeling, who started off being wanted to be kept as nothing but a pet but became something more on a whim. He was the Bloody Fox Prince and his name was Naruto Uzumaki, the last name he picked up later in life. However you didn't come here to hear about the nothings of his life in Arcadia, you came to hear about what made him a hero in the legendary ninja world didn't world didn't you? Well then, sit back and relax as I tell you a story." The man said as he smiled before relax in the leather chair as he looked like he was remembering something from long ago.

**~Midnight Kingdom~**

Naruto was up late after having a to use the restroom, his young handsome face holding sleepiness as his ears drooped on his head and his tail wagged lazily in the air behind him, however as he glanced out the window he saw the figures running toward the forbidden zone that his mother always told him was dangerous as the Hobgoblins would eat him up if he went near it. Not wanting any of his friends to get hurt, Naruto run out of the castle as fast as his little body could carry him. Since he was about fourteen and he trained with the soldiers he was quite fast and managed to catch the figures in no time.

When he finally caught them he noticed three changelings from there different Kiths, or groups, running toward a weird hedge maze that had a door on it. The trio had their members from the Kiths of the Swimmerskin, a shark man, A Snowskin woman, and a Skitterskulk, ant man. But he was more interested in the doorway, he never noticed this before and he has been everywhere in this kingdom except here, because his mother told him that hobgoblins lived here and she was never wrong. "Oh shit, it's the prince." The ant man said as she pointed at the red headed fox boy, the others tensing as they turned and saw him.

Naruto finally snapped out of his wonder at the door before focusing on group, his head cocking to the side as he asked, "Where are you going? Is something wrong?" The worry on his face made each of the trio look away as the rabbit man said, "We're leaving this place, going back where we belong." The way Naruto looked like someone just killed his puppy nearly made them rethink their plan, but they had to do this. "What!? Why!? Do you not like it here? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry! Whatever I…" The clockwork woman spoke up forcefully, "NO! You didn't do anything wrong, we just need to go home, we're not from here. We want to go back to our families and friends. So please, don't tell your mother okay?" The prince still had that look on their face as he nodded before making his way to the castle.

The trio grew teary eyed at the way he left them but ended up heading through the door anyway. They will never get over how much it hurt to see that face on their prince; that is how close he was to the changelings of the kingdom. However this is what needs to be done, for their peace of heart and mind.

**~Naruto's Chamber's~**

Naruto sighed as he entered his room, the sad sound immediately awakening his personal attendant Alice, A Bright one that served as his lamp and general companion when his mother was away or busy. She had been taken from her life in the real world when Naruto turned one and was given very specific instructions to do whatever she was told by the queen, and so she became a bright one to help light up his late night exploration of the grounds, since he couldn't see very well when he was younger. Anyway Alice doesn't mind her station at all, Naruto is good company and she has one of the most desired jobs in the kingdom. Most importantly is that as long as she never leaves she's safe, and the red headed fox will never throw her under the bus for even the most horrible thing, that is if she actually did something that bad while he will take time out of his day to make her life great for nothing. However she sometimes does indulge in her princes giving ways, and she loves to brag about it to everyone when he's not around her.

Alice looks to be seventeen, just three years older than the prince, and when you look at her she seems like she's made of sunlight, her skin is a glowing pale that never fails to brighten when needed and her hair is a luminescent white that glows in the dark, literally. She wore a light yellow long sleeved top that showed part of her stomach and seemed to be made of light, and was if she wanted it to be. She also wore long white pants that seemed to simmer in the non-existent light from the room. Her outfit is rounded off with a pair of puffy white slippers with grinning fox faces on them.

Alice was clearly out of it as she stared at Naruto, who was making his way to his bed in the corner of the room. It was clear to the girl that Naruto was sad and the only reason was that she could tell was because he didn't brighten up the room, metaphorically as that is her job, but instead seemed to make the place fade to grey around him, and that was almost heart stopping for her as she had never seen it before. Then again it only happened once after his mother, the queen, murdered one of his caretakers for breaking a toy. Although after he cried more for the woman, she never harmed one of the other servants around him and absolutely never killed another one.

With grace only one of the Fairest could have, Alice ran across the room before crawling across the bed to sit next to the boy as he curled himself into a ball in the far corner of the bed, a pillow as big as he was cover by a blanket that was emitting low sobs from the crying boy under it. Placing a slightly glowing hand on the blanket Alice spoke softly with a voice that sounded like the tingling of bells. "My prince, is something wrong? Were one of the others mean to you?" She was already going through various plans to make life hell for whoever it was before the sniffling stopped. Yet the response she got was not what she was expecting.

"Are you happy here?" That stopped the glowing woman for a moment, 'What brought this on?' Was the main thought on her mind, yet there was another part of her actually considered the question. Was she happy here, after going over her time in the Midnight Kingdom she could only really think that, yes she was happy with her life with the prince. With a smile the woman pat the fox boy through the blankets as she answered, "Yes my prince, I have always been happy here."

The boy popped his head out of the curled up blanket with his crimson slit eyes staring at her with small tears, and looking absolutely adorable to her, as he asked. "You mean it?" At her nod the boy looked away and curled back up, his head staying above the blanket as he mumbled. "Then why did they leave?" This drew Alice's attention, memories of a life where she had a family and friends before a war danced through her mind before they stopped at the look on the boy's face, it was not worth having those memories for the ones she had here.

After regaining her focus again, Alice asked, "Who left? Where did they go?" The fox boy sniffled before recalling only two of their names. "Hoshigaki and Yuki left, along with someone else." The boy looked up at her before holding his arms out, "Can I have a hug?" With a smile, Alice lay down next to the boy and kept her light low as he drift off with her right behind him.

**~One Year Later; Real World Time~**

After Naruto expressed a want to explore what was on the other side of the hedge, the border between worlds, the queen went ballistic. She tore large parts of her kingdom apart, and even hurt a few of the changelings that were working in those area's but held enough back to not kill them as that would make her son sad and that was a no-no. After she calmed down and hugged the boy close while crying about how he wanted to leave her, she was put at ease by Naruto laughing and saying "I'll never leave you mom, I just wanna look around a bit." She smiled, her muzzle flashing her teeth as she licked his face a few times before saying. **"Fine then, but you got to be fully prepared. You need weapons and clothes and training for your trip, oh and you got to promise to visit, okay?" **Naruto smiled as he agreed to his mother's demands.

That was one year ago, in the real world at least, and he was put through hell to get ready for his trip. Regardless he made his way through each of the tests his mother put before him, completely missing how she tore her room apart every time he did. Finally after the harsh training sessions and just plain insane exercises, Naruto reached the final test and was way too excited to notice that his mother was on the verge of mass murder. However she didn't because her son didn't like it when she killed her servants.

Anyway, Naruto stood on the training ground as he got ready for his last test. The fox eared red head now wore an outfit that his mother had made from her very best Smiths. To start off his outfit was a pair of boots that were made from the leather of a manticore, because of that fact the boots were nearly indestructible and had pieces of the manticore's tail on the toe of each so that when he kick someone that were sure to feel the pain of manticore poison. He also wore black pants that looked to be made of leather but was actually dragon scales from a black dragon; however going up each leg was a design that looked like stars in the night sky, the points of light being scales from a white dragon. Next was a shirt that was made from down of a griffon, making it both fluffy and strong, that was dyed a dark blue and had a giant moon on the back that had, Bloody Fox Prince, written on it in kanji and Fae symbols. Finally was a cloak and pair of gloves that were made out of his mother's fur, making the things that they could do damn near unimaginable. The cloak looked like nine long black fox tails that had red tips made from his own hair to align him with his mother so he was safe from the thorns of the hedge, if he succeeded this test. The gloves were special in that they held his weapons of choice with pockets connect to each weapon's case in the castle.

These weapons were a sword that had a black blade made of a Fae metal known as Orichalcum, a metal that has no equal in the human world. The sword's handle could absorb the metal and re-form it into a different shape and style of blade so long as Naruto was the one who held it, otherwise the blade would be absorbed before fire a spike of Orichalcum in the person holding the weapon before returning and becoming a useless sword handle until Naruto had it again. His other weapon is a hand crossbow that is made of a Fae wood known as Drakethorn. This pistol shaped crossbow has two small cartridges that create bolts from Naruto's Fae power that need to be switched every twenty shots. He could also infuse them with elemental contracts such as fire to make them explode or wind to make them split into multiple shots.

However he stretched and threw a few punches as the patch of land he was standing on was raised into the air by his mother, at as slow a pace as she could get away with, to the floating maze she built for Naruto's final test. The test, a Hobgoblin hunt in a simulated area of the hedge, because ninjas just aren't fun enough for Naruto, he tried against one who wandered in to his mother's kingdom a while ago, Fluclocku Yuchihai or something like that, and tried to force them to help take over some place called Cownohaha, or something similar. Either way Naruto just felt perfectly fine with skewering with his sword. Say what you want to him, but nobody calls his mother a freak. When he finally arrived at the maze, Naruto was quick to jump in feet first.

**{Alright you have a new chapter that is the easiest for me to write since I have a source book at my bed side within reach of my computer. Now that this promise is done, I promise to have another out when it's finished, and promises give much power to those who complete them. Watch out for the Fair Folk, they like the creative. I gotta go mistress calls. Enjoy Life Readers.}**


End file.
